I Really Can't Stay
by SkyBlueWriter93
Summary: Kurt has been thinking about his choice to attend Dalton Academy. Now we will see what he chooses


Kurt sat in his Dalton Academy room, waiting anxiously for Blaine. The ticking clock on the wall filled his ears. He found himself dozing off when he was suddenly awoken by the closing of a door.

"Hey babe!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt.

Kurt stood emotionless and and statuesque, if he was going to go through with this then he had to stay strong, if he let Blaine's handsome charm slip past his barriers even for a split second he would be subdued and fall apart.

"Something wrong?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "Did I do something?" Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and force himself to be calm, "I don't know if I can do this Blaine."  
"What do you mean?" Blaine's voice whimpering.

"I mean Dalton Academy isn't working for me but what's more, your not working for me." Kurt felt his stomach clench, his throat tensed. Kurt could fell Blaine's wince. He took another breath before continuing, "I have no say here! At least in Glee club with Mr. Shue and all my friends I could voice my opinion and people would at least consider it. Then there is the fact that it's all about you here. Don't get me wrong Blaine it's not that I want to see you do good at anything but I feel like I could be dating Rachel!" Kurt shivered at the thought, "I need the spot light, too."

He couldn't bare to open his eyes. He knew that Blaine must have felt like he was shot point blank several times. Silence settled into the room awkwardly,

"Is that how you really feel Kurt? I won't stop you from going then." Blaine tried to suppress the tears that welled in his eyes. He blinked in an attempt to hide them but the tears came streaming down anyway.

Blaine sniffled tears now cascading from his face. Kurt tried to suppress his own tears, each one of Blaine's sounding like a roaring ocean. I have to regroup myself! Kurt thought I can't lose my composure here. "I see that you've already packed your things." Blaine sighed.

"I've given a lot of thought into this. This isn't easy for me at least know that. Your the only one that's shown me how to stand up for myself. You gave me the courage that I so badly need." streams of tears flowed down Kurt's face.  
"Using my own words against me." Blaine sobbed, "Very clever. Kurt is there anything that I could do to make it up to you? I can change I swear."

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine I don't you to compromise who you are just to please me. If you have to change for someone is that really who you are?" Kurt grabbed the handles on his bags, "I don't think so." He started towards the door.

Blaine unable to control himself jumped out of his seat, "Kurt Hummel! You just don't get it do you?" Kurt stopped, "Your the only person that I want to change for, your the only person I would change for. Kurt, I love you!"

Kurt put his weight on his bags, stabling himself, "What did you say?"

"I love you! Please don't leave, I don't think I can live without you. I know I always preach about courage and standing up for yourself but your the only one who's truly given me that courage!" Blaine's voice almost inaudible.

Kurt turned around staring at the sobbing mess that was Blaine. His resolve to leave diminishing. His guard pierced. He approached Blaine,

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"I just didn't know how to tell you! I was afraid of being rejected. I thought that if I told you something like this might happen. Kurt please stay, I'm begging you."

Kurt stood solemnly and emotionless again. He opened his mouth to try and form a response but nothing came out. He tried words out but could only produce air. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked back paralyzed.

Blaine stood up and moved closer to Kurt, "Don't," Blaine pleaded. Kurt inched back as Blaine stepped closer. He had Kurt cornered, "Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine leaned and took Kurt into a a warm embrace, "Blaine," Kurt breathlessly repeated. Blaine leaned in for a kiss. Kurt was under his control, closing the gap between their lips.


End file.
